


Oleander

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Series: Trettien [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Falling In Love, Fictober, Ice Queen, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Soldiers, love and war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: Thor can't remember a time before his queen. Rather, he doesn't want to.





	Oleander

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 15/31. The Enemy Soldier and the Ice Queen

Thor doesn’t remember a time before his queen.

His queen isn’t like other queens. For starters, he is not a woman, but he wears the elegance and regal nature of a queen with the grace of any of the wives in the kingdoms that surround them. The kings who would call themselves his betters started coining him the Ice Queen, a shot taken at his fair features, slender form, and unique abilities. Rather than take offense, he took to wearing it like a crown, besting them at their own game.

For another, his queen his powerful.

Not simply in the way he rules their land. That isn’t just powerful, but kind, charitable and caring. Queen Loki cares for his people in a way that makes Thor’s heart ache that he may have been denied this by rule of their land.

No, Loki is powerful in a way few are. It scares their enemies. It inspires their people. It endears Thor.

His queen’s power can be used for beauty. Sculptures lining the streets, decorations hanging from the stonework of their buildings.

His queen’s power can also be used for war. Spears shaped moments before piercing an assassin’s heart. Barricades rising before the marching feet of armies.

Perhaps the most striking thing about his queen, though, is the way he looks.

Smooth, blue skin. Long, inky black hair. Horns rising from his forehead, at his hairline, more of a crown than anything the rival queens wear. The markings all over his skin are careful, beautiful, lines and curves that only make him more beautiful. His fingernails a black as deep as night, as dark as his hair.

When Thor met Loki, he was a dying soldier on a field. He was fodder, thrown at the fabled Ice Queen by a king who’d simply wanted to expand his power, and sought to take that from a monarch he deemed weak. Loki had been taken with him, had ordered him brought back to the palace and nursed.

For a long time, Thor had thought this was a trick. That this had been Loki’s way of taking a prisoner of war, someone to dangle in front of Thor’s king as a mockery. Someone to kill in front of his people as a symbol of his power. Thor had fought in many battles for his king. He understood the ways of war.

It wasn’t until he was fully healed that he understood it wasn’t revenge, or anger that drove Loki.

It wasn’t until Loki laid him out in his bed, in the chambers reserved _only_ for the queen, that he understood why Loki had taken a favouring to him.

That night, Loki had made love to him. He wasn’t cold, in any way. His skin had been warm to the touch, the way he’d kissed Thor, caressed him, teasing him until he was begging for more had been anything but cruel. And when he’d finally entered him, that first time, fucked him until they were both clutching at each other and coming, Thor had felt _heat_.

They had spent a day in that room, and Loki had driven Thor to orgasm over, and over. Kissed him, held him, called him his beautiful warrior.

That had been the moment Thor’s allegiances changed.

Since that day, he had been loyal to his queen. He’d loved him, protected him. Become the general of his army, the protector of his people.

Since that year, their land has known more peace than their history has ever told.

Thor says he doesn’t remember a time before his queen, but that is a lie.

He remembers the time before his queen. He remembers the listlessness, he remembers the cold. He remembers the lack of love, of life. He remembers being nothing but a sword.

Thor remembers a time before his queen, but when Loki takes him to his bed, kisses his skin, and makes him feel, he doesn’t want to.

Thor can remember a time before his queen.

But with his queen, he doesn’t need to.


End file.
